


Merry Christmas

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Satan, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, you and Satan are in your daughters room reading 'The Night Before Christmas.'
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ✨🎄Merry Christmas, My Lovelies!!! 🎄✨  
> (or what ever you celebrate lol)
> 
> Hope whether or not you celebrate Christmas you had a great holiday season.   
> Its 2:30 in the morning and I suddenly had an urge to write for our favorite, ✨Daddy Satan✨   
> I couldn't help it, it came to me and I love this soft boy.
> 
> This one is VERY short, but short and sweet I hope :3
> 
> (Also side note, you have no idea how difficult it was to make sure I didn't keep mixing up Santa & Satan. #DatDyslexiaLife xD )
> 
> Enjoy~

“But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!” Satan reads. Finishing the last line of ‘The Night Before Christmas’ before closing it. “Can’t we read it again?” Your daughter asks.

“Fraid not Sweetness, if Santa comes to find you awake you might not get any presents under the tree..” You say wiping the hair from her face, giving her a kiss.

“Can you stay here a little longer?” Your halfling requests. Looking at Satan, he nods slightly.

The three of you snuggled up in bed, talking. Till suddenly you hear the faint sound of jingle bells coming from down the stairs. The little girl between you gasps, “Santa! He’s here.” She whispers to you both. Giggling you nod your head, “You might be right, Daddy you should go see if he needs any help.” You wink at your demon who just shakes his head with a chuckle. “Okay, I’ll be back.” He says walking towards the door. “Daddy. Can I come with you?” Your daughter asks excitedly. “I don't think so baby, remember you’re supposed to be asleep.” He says putting his finger over his mouth. “Oh. shhh” She says curling up next to you giggling excitedly.

A few minutes later Satan comes back into the room. “Daddy, was Santa there?” Your little girl asks with big eyes. “Yes he was and he told me to tell you, you better go to sleep soon or you wont get any presents.” Satan says sitting on the other side of the bed. Gasping the little halfling says “Goodnight.” Getings under the covers, closing her eyes to sleep. You both give her a kiss goodnight. And shut the door. Heading downstairs you see the brothers putting the last few gifts under the tree and filling the stockings.

Once the tree and stockings were filled with toys and goods, you and Satan sat in a big chair by the fire with you in his lap. Sharing the cookies you and your little girl set out for ‘Santa’.

Talking about your little family and of the coming days. Satan leans over, planting his lips against yours. His lips kissed with the taste of chocolate. His cyan eyes sparkle in the fire light, a sweet smile toys at his lips enjoying this moment of silence with you. Wrapping your arms around his neck you say,

“Merry Christmas, Satan.”  
“Merry Christmas, Y/n”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that super short Christmas post 
> 
> Again, Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays! :3
> 
> 💛 ~


End file.
